1. Field of Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a droplet applying method, a droplet applying device, a device and electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Usage of liquid crystal display devices, such as color liquid crystal display devices, has increased with the development of electronic equipment, such as computers and portable information equipment terminals. In this type of liquid crystal display device, a color filter is used to colorize a display image. In some color filters, a substrate is provided and inks (droplets) of R (red), G (green) and B (blue) are landed on this substrate in a predetermined pattern, and these inks are dried on the substrate, thereby forming a coloring layer. As a method for landing the inks on, and applying to, the substrate, for example, a drawing machine by an ink-jet method (droplet discharging method) is employed.
In the case where the ink-jet method is employed, in the drawing machine, a predetermined amount of ink is discharged from an ink-jet head and is landed on a filter. In this case, for example, the substrate is mounted on a Y stage (a stage movable in a Y direction), and the ink-jet head is mounted on an X stage (a stage movable in an X direction). After the ink-jet head is positioned in a predetermined position by driving the X stage, the ink is discharged while moving the substrate relatively to the ink-jet head by driving the Y stage, thereby enabling the ink from a plurality of ink-jet heads to be landed at predetermined positions of the substrate. A related art technique for manufacturing a color filter by such an ink-jet method is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-248925, for example.
Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-274671 discloses a method using a droplet discharging method as a manufacturing method of a fine wiring pattern, such as a semiconductor integrated circuit. The disclosed technique includes discharging a functional liquid containing a material to form a pattern on a substrate from a droplet discharging head, the material being arranged (applied) on a pattern forming surface to form a wiring pattern. This method is considered to be very effective since it is capable of dealing with diversified small-quantity production and the like.